2010
]] __TOC__ Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:When Families Grieve|'SESAME' STREET: When Families Grieve]], 'APRIL' 14 *SESAME STREET'' Season 41 begins on PBS, September 27 *''Fraggle Rock'' returns to U.S.A. television in reruns on The Hub, October 10 International Television & Movies *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan & Cole Sprouse'' premieres on the Latin American Disney Channel, May 21 *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' premieres on the Latin American Disney Channel, May 28 *''Sesamstrasse'' season 38, August 29 *''Sesamgade'' season 2, August 29 premieres *''Me & My Monsters'' debuts on BBC-CBBC, October 18 *''Sesamstrasse präsentiert: Eine Möhre für Zwei'' premieres, October 23 Appearances *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, January 3 *America’s Funniest Home Videos, January 10 *Cake Boss, January 18 *SESAME STREET'' Live on PIX 11 Morning News, February 5 *'Grover' on The Dr. Oz Show, February 26 *'Elmo' on The Wendy Williams Show, March 1 *'Elmo' on The Dr. Oz Show, March 2 *'Grover' on The Shorty Awards, March 3 *'Cookie Monster' on Jamie Oliver’s Food Revolution, APRIL 23 *The Muppets on The Nerdist, APRIL 27 *'Elmo' on The Today Show, May 3 *The Muppets on Lost Slapdown, May *'BIG BIRD' on Martha, May 25 *'Fozzie Bear', Cat Cora, & Angelo on The Early Show to promote The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora, September 15 *'Elmo', [[w:c:muppet:Super Grover|'Super' Grover 2.0]], & Carol-Lynn Parente on Good Morning America, SEPTEMBER 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Super Grover|'Super' Grover 2.0]] on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, SEPTEMBER 24 *'Elmo' on The Wendy Williams Show, September 27 *'Cookie Monster' on Saturday Night Live, December 18 International Appearances *'Elmo' on Milkshake! 29, 30th June & July 2 *Pferd, Wolle & Martin Paas on Hamburg Journal, July 21 *'Elmo' & Abby Cadabby on The Project, July 22 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Tree|'SESAME''' Tree]]'' *''Al Sabor Del Chef, November 26 Live Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' (& walk-around Sweetums) at Walt Disney World’s 1st Social Media Celebration, Epcot Center, February 10 *Bob McGrath & 'FRAN BRILL' with 'Prairie Dawn' at the 62nd Annual Writers Guild of America Awards East, February 20 *The cast of 'SESAME STREET' at the AFTRA Media & Entertainment Excellence Awards, February 22 *'Grover' (& 'ERIC JACOBSON) at the 2nd Annual Shorty Awards, March 3 *Elmo' at Busch Gardens, March *The White House Easter Egg Roll: 'Abby Cadabby, '''Elmo, Rosita, Gordon & Maria, APRIL 5 *Katie Couric with Elmo, Jesse, & Rosita at a Tree planting ceremony at Madison Square Park, for the launch of When Families Grieve, APRIL 8 *'MISS PIGGY' attends the Good Housekeeping Shine On Event, APRIL 12 *Karen Prell & Red Fraggle at Free Comic Book Day, May 1 *'Elmo' at Families Stand Together: Feeling Secure in Tough Times screening, Children’s Aid Society Dunlevy Milbank Center Boys & Girls Club, May 6 *'Elmo' at the Peabody Awards, May 17 *Various characters, [[w:c:muppet:Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala|Annual SESAME Workshop Benefit Gala]], June 2 *Karen Prell & Red Fraggle at San Diego Comic-Con, July 24 On the Web *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora, debuts September 13 Merchandise *[[w:c:muppet:Abby Cadabby's Box of Fun: Rhyme with Me|'Abby' Cadabby’s Box of Fun: Rhyme with Me]]'' *''SESAME STREET'' iPhone apps: Elmo’s'' Monster Maker, ''Bert’s Bag, Rosita’s'' Jump ''Count *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's A-to-Zoo Adventure|'Elmo' ’s A-to-Zoo Adventure]]'' Wii, DS, & PC game *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie's Counting Carnival|'Cookie'’s Count'ing Carnival]] Wii, DS, & PC game *''[[w:c:muppet:Asonde Manabu Typing: Sesame Street Hen|Asonde Manabu Typing: '''SESAME STREET: Hen]]'' PC game *Muppet Vinylmation series 1 Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Doctor Visit|'BIG' BIRD’s Doctor Visit]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:ABCs with Elmo|ABC’s with Elmo]]'' Attractions & Events *Minneapolis, Minnesota declares SESAME STREET Live Day, January 13 *'JIM HENSON'’s Fantastic World :*Mississippi Museum of Art (Jackson, MS), January 1 - March 14 :*Nation Heritage Museum (Lexington, MA), APRIL 3 - June 27 :*Fresno Metropolitan Museum (Fresno, CA), July 17 - October 10 :*Museum of Science & Industry (Chicago, IL), October 30 - December 31 *ToonSeum exhibit "The Art of CAROLL SPINNEY", November 6, 2010 to January 30, 2011 International Attractions & Events *Schuif Gezellig Aan in Helmond, March 2 to September 12 *Schuif Gezellig Aan in Alkmaar, October 9 to February 28, 2011 Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Old School: Volume 1 (CD)|'SESAME' STREET: Old School: Volume 1]], March 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Old School: Volume 2 (CD)|'SESAME' STREET: Old School: Volume 2]], October 26 People *Jimmy Dean dies, June 13 *Jack Parnell dies, August 9 *Danny Epstein dies, August 10 *Michael J. Smollin dies, September 30 *Barbara Billingsley dies, October 16 Stage Shows *SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Healthy Heroes!|'Elmo'’s Healthy Heroes!]] Home Video *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series: The Complete Series, January 19 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Let's Play Music|'Elmo'’s World: Let’s Play Music]], February 2 *[[w:c:muppet:Wembley's Egg Surprise|Fraggle Rock: WEMBLEY’s Egg Surprise]], February 9 *The Hoobs: Hoobloads of Learning & Fun, February 9 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Rainbow & Other Springtime Stories|'SESAME' STREET: Elmo’s RAINBOW & Other Springtime Stories]], March 9 *[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (video)|'Bert' & Ernie’s Great Adventures]], 'APRIL' 6 *The Song of the Cloud Forest & Other Earth Stories, 'APRIL' 13 *[[w:c:muppet:Lions, Tigers & Bears|'JIM' HENSON’s Animal Show: Lions, Tigers & Bears]], 'APRIL' 13 *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Elmo 2|The BEST of Elmo 2]], May 4 *Firefly Fun & Buggy Buddies, June 1 *Dog City: The Movie, June 8 *[[w:c:muppet:ABCs with Elmo (video)|ABCs with Elmo]], July 6 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting|'SESAME' STREET: 20 & Still Count'ing]], July 13 *''[[w:c:muppet:Henson's Place|'''HENSON’s Place]], August 3 *P Is for Princess, August 3 *Fraggle Rock: Scared Silly, September 14 *[[w:c:muppet:Counting with Elmo|'Count'ing with Elmo]], September 14 *[[w:c:muppet:Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes|'Iron' Monster & SESAME Heroes]], October 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Welcome to Israel]], October 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Chanukah: The Missing Menorah]], October 5 *It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, October 12 *[[w:c:muppet:C is for Cookie Monster|C is for Cookie Monster]], October 19 Muppet Character Debuts *Eine Möhre für Zwei: Wolf, Günni *The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora: Angelo *SESAME STREET'' **Recurring characters: [[w:c:muppet:Super Grover|'Super' Grover 2.0]] **''When Families Grieve: Uncle Jack, Aunt Jill, Jesse *Zhima Jie: Da Niao Kan Shijie: Lily International Home Video *Studio DC: Almost Live - Extended Edition, March 11 *Studio DC: Almost Live - Edición Extendida, August 25 *[[w:c:muppet:Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume|'Ernie' und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 1]], October 29 *Die Muppet Show: Season One, December 12 *Die Fraggles: Season 1.1, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Season 1.2, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Season 2, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Season 3, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Seasons 4 & 5, December 10 Parades *6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloon versions of Elmo & BIG BIRD & the walk-around character cast of SESAME STREET (Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, BERT, Grover, Cookie Monster, The Count, Telly) *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the KERMIT THE FROG Balloon & a SESAME STREET float *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & the walk-around Sweetums in Disney’s Honorary VoluntEars Cavalcade at Disneyland & Walt Disney World See also *'2010' on the Muppet Wiki *'2010' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #